Stargate Campaigns
by KColl2003
Summary: A re-imagining of the earth's war with the Goa'uld.


**A/N 1: **This is a re-imagining of the Stargate series, some xover characters will be added, some parts will be increased (Hammond, Tollans), some will be decreased (Frasier), and some will be omitted completely (Quinn, Landry).Some plot lines will be dropped, others added etc, etc.

**A/N 2: **This story is listed on as O'Neill & Lehane, that just means they're the joint leads, no need to read shipping into that.

**A/N 3: **Before I'm asked, no, no Xander or anyone from Sunnydale in this story.

**FIC: Stargate Campaigns (1/?)**

Stargate Command, Under Cheyenne Mountain

General Hammond peered at the file before him and sighed. What a job. He doubted anyone in the world had a job to match his. Five years ago, a privately funded multi-national expedition to Egypt and consisting of archaeologists, historians, and anthropologists had discovered something that far exceeded the hoped for treasure hoard of antiquities, an artefact of alien technology.

Of course alien technology in human hands had proven to be a diplomatic nightmare, and it taken long months before a tentative agreement could be drawn up. From what he understood several wars had almost started.

Eventually though an agreement had been reached. As the US. would be providing the bulk of the expertise and money to resource the project, it was agreed the Stargate as the machine had been named would be brought over to America, and an American, namely himself, put in charge of its day to day running. In return, each of the seven nations involved in the Stargate Project had appointed a member to the oversight committee known as the International Consensus Board, would receive equal shares in any technology garnered through use of the gate, and the best of its personnel could be recruited to work at Stargate Command.

The SGC was very much a joint operation, which meant the governments involved ensured it was staffed by the very best of the best in the scientific, medical, cultural, security, and medical fields, and nowhere was that more evident than the make-up of its at the moment solitary team. Two were US. air force personnel – a Colonel Jack O'Neill and Captain Samantha Carter. But the others were all from their allies, a Major Ivan Golov from the Russian Spentaz, and a Captain Frank Martin of Britain's Special Air Service, and a pair of sergeants from France's Parachute Regiment, the PDR.

And the Chinese, Germans, and Canadians were very unhappy not to have a presence on SG-1.

And then there was the civilian contingent. Daniel Jackson, one of the world's finest Egyptologists and the man who'd finally deciphered the writings that had accompanied the Stargate, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, apparently a linguist and mythology expert of note, and his charge, Faith Lehane, a so-called Vampire Slayer and sexy vixen.

Vampires, demons, wizards. General Hammond shook his head. It was all madness of course, and yet he'd seen her in action in the gymnasium, and take down a quartet of US. marines in less than a minute.

In the field, she'd be an undoubted asset, on the base she was a headache. He'd let it be known that if any man so much as laid a finger on the young girl, they'd be transferred out of here so fast their feet wouldn't touch the ground, and it helped that Jack had taken a fatherly interest in her, the near legendary black ops operative having pretty much universal respect. However, the British had insisted on her inclusion, saying she was one of two warriors and that her involvement was prophesised. He'd countered with a firm demand that the young lady finish her high school classes by correspondence and then start on a degree that would be useful for her continuing involvement in their program. To his surprise, the British had agreed and despite her sulphuric curses, the girl had finished high school two years early with a 3.7.

As if aliens weren't enough to deal with.

Rising, he strode out of his office and into the adjoining briefing room. "As of eighteen hundred hours yesterday we finally made a connection to another planet," he announced. It had taken them years to work out what the Stargate was supposed to do, still longer how to operate and power it, and for the past few weeks they'd been haphazardly attempting to dial an alien world with little luck until last night.

"We have a go, sir?" Jack queried, the special forces veteran's eyes gleamed with eagerness.

"Finally, some action!" exclaimed the so-called Slayer.

Hammond glanced at the beauty. Faith stood about five five and was athletically curvy, with rich raven locks framing a heart-shaped face, smouldering eyes staring out. The young girl was dressed in khaki fatigues that did little or nothing to hide her beauty, but the cross-draw Beretta-filled snakeskin holsters adorning her tiny waist were distinctly non-regulation. Hammond loathed the idea of sending little more than a child into battle, but her reflexes, strength, and far exceeded that of any man on the base, and Jack, Ivan, and Frank had spent the last few months since her arrival endlessly drilling and training her. "Ms. Lehane," he put on the firm tone he used when his grand-daughters misbehaved, "this is merely a scouting mission, that is all. I will not tolerate any fool-hardiness that puts the personnel of this base under any threat, am I understood? " The girl nodded meekly. "Good," Hammond looked around. "You've all read the MALP report?"

"Yes General," Daniel raised a tentative hand. "There's a tunnel approximately half a mile away from the Stargate, it had some interesting markings on it."

"Interesting markings?" Jack queried.

"They appear ancient Egyptian in origin," Wesley supplied in his clipped tone.

"Oh god a geek-out." The Slayer quietened at a look from him.

"You're leaving in thirty minutes people, ready yourselves."

* * *

"Whoa," Faith gasped as she came out of the other side of the wormhole, Carter had explained the theory of how the thing worked 'til her ears bled, but all she knew was she felt itchy hot and pimply cold all at once.

"Alright team," Faith glanced almost adoringly at Jack O'Neill, super-cool, funny, and strong, anything a gal could wish for in a pops. "Golov, I want you Blanc and Hiver to set up a perimeter around the Stargate, and maintain radio silence unless anyone tries to either attack or come or go through the Stargate." O'Neill glanced towards her, eyes searching. "Okay, Slayer. Let's see if you've retained anything I've taught you. Take point, and head towards the tunnel. I want you to remain undetected."

"Yes sir," Faith shot off a sloppy salute before melting into the undergrowth

* * *

"You did good Faith," Jack complimented, knowing how much praise appeared to mean to outwardly carefree kid, as he stepped out of the trees by the tunnel.

"Oh boy," Daniel bundled past them to gawk at the tunnel built into the side of the hill, hand stroking at the symbols engraved into its metallic frame. "This says 'map to the worlds'."

"Do you think there could be a map to the Stargate networks?" enthused Wesley.

"Only one way to find out," growled Martin, the unshaven Englishman started through into the tunnel.

"He's such a people person," O'Neill muttered before starting after him. "Captain Carter, Faith, take the rear, Dr. Jackson, Wes, you're in the middle."

The tunnel went down for maybe sixty feet then levelled off for another hundred and fifty feet before finally expanding out into a gleaming walled hall, the self-same walls covered in Egyptian writings. "Look at how they're arranged," Daniel gushed. "In groups of seven."

"And they're glyphs just like those on the Stargate," enthused Wesley as his torch swung around the walls. "We could dial untold planets from them."

"'Kay," Jack felt a compelling need to lie down and go to sleep. He might hold a Masters in Astronomy, but he was a man of action rather than science. "Dr. Jackson, how about you, Wesley, and Captain Carter get film of all this. Faith," he glanced towards the yawning Slayer, "take point, Martin, come with us."

Faith slinked off the wall she'd been leaning against, strutted to the other end of the hall, and started through the tunnel there.

* * *

Faith rubbed at her hair as she came out of the far end, the tunnel's dust and dirt falling from it. Man, she'd hoped for so much more from her first off-planet trip. Betty in Sunnydale got vamps, weres, and demons, and what did she get? Some draughty tunnels.

Jesus. Way things were goin', she just might be the first Slayer to die of old age.

Or of boredom.

Her eyes narrowed as she sensed something imperceptible to her left. The hairs on the back of her neck tingling, she signalled her two companions to silence before beginning to turn towards the column of shadowy stone pillars there. And then blue electricity sparked out of the darkness to envelop her in nerve-frazzling pain, mouth opening in an anguished scream.

* * *

Teal'c stepped out of the shadows, cold gaze inspecting the strangers lying on the ground before him. "Strip them of their weapons," he instructed as he crouched by the girl and gently lifted her face up, "take the men to the cells. I will take her to our god."

Scooping up the slender girl, he carried her through the corridors that led to his master's chambers. "Ahhh, Teal'c," Apophis rose, a cold smile stretching his features as his hungry eyes fell on the girl. "A rare prize. Bring her to me."

"My lord," Teal'c passed the slumbering girl off to several of the Goa'uld's personal guard. Stepping back, he felt more than a little dirty inside as the guards stripped the stranger as their master watched approvingly. There had to be more to a warrior's life than procuring helpless women for his fraud of his master.

And then said helpless woman reared up and laid a straight right full on Apophis' jaw, the blow's force more than enough to lift the self-styled god from his feet and fling him ten feet back to crash into the wall. The now-naked brunette started forward, screaming what seemed to be insults only to be surrounded by the half a dozen Jaffa in Apophis' quarters.

If her entire race could fight like this, then maybe her people were the allies he'd long since searched for.

With him, thought became action. Stepping forward, he drove his fist into the back of the nearest Jaffa's neck, grabbed him under the chin and twisted, snapping his neck. Another Jaffa spun to face him, but a foot to the knee had the warrior doubling up into a hastily swung-up knee to the face, the Jaffa's features collasping into a crimson ruin. And then he was moving on, sidestepping an on-rushing Jaffa to slam a clothesline into his chest, knocking him onto his back, easy target for a stomp to the face.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Apophis disappear into a concealed passage at the chamber's rear, a thunderous look in the Goa'uld's eyes. An explosion thundered across his jaw, almost taking him to his knees. "You fucking asshole!" the girl raged as he sidestepped a follow-up right. "You think you can set me up as some sorta-."

"I seek only to help your friends escape and through them overthrow the false god, Apophis!" Teal'c grimaced as he caught a knee to the right side.

The nude sprang back, wariness entering her dark eyes. "Bullshit talks, money walks." Teal'c stared blankly at him. "You gonna show me where you put Jack and Frank?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he forced his eyes up from the girl's smooth-skinned form and to her doe eyes. "Perhaps you should dress first?"

"Prude hey?" the girl winked at him. "Wicked disappointing."

* * *

"Ahhh," Jack's head thundered as he awoke, reminding him of those hangovers that had followed the dark days after Charlie's death. Blinking his eyes open, he looked around, bemused by what appeared a dreary dungeon filled with people dressed in a variety of clothings that he vaguely recognised as from differing periods and cultures in earth's past.

"Sir."

"Not so loud," he muttered at Martin's gravelly rumble, "the Grateful Dead are busy having a reunion concert in my skull." Quelling the urge to vomit, he sat up. His heart caught as he noticed something else. "Where's that damn kid?"

"You mean me?" Jack's jaw dropped as he looked towards the cell's gated entrance in time to see the doors fly in and the Slayer wearing little more than a chain-mail vest that ended at mid-thigh and was buckled around her waist with a leather belt. "'Cause this damn kid is savin' your wrinkly ass."

Jack shook his head as he struggled to his feet and started herding the rest of the prisoners through the gate. "Damn kids," he muttered. "I can't get no respect."

"Nice Xena impression," Jack cracked as he followed the last of the captives out of the entrance. "What's with Shaft?" Sighing slightly at the kid's confused expression, kids today, no appreciation of the classics. "I meant Big, Black, and Stoic."

"Oh that's Teal'c," the kid airly explained as if she regularly planet-hopped picking up aliens in her spare time. "But really, can this wait, 'cause hostile aliens gonna be breathin' down our necks-."

WOOSH! BANG!

Jack joined the girl in ducking when energy blasted overhead, crashing into a pillar just behind the Slayer. "I see your point," he yelled. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

"This is fascinating," gasped Daniel. "All these planets, the Stargate network must number in the dozens of gates."

"Oh according to my calculations, hundreds," Sam said.

"The cultures, the races," Wesley shook his head as he stared avidly at the walls. "The possibilities."

"Wait," Sam glanced towards the tunnel that Jack and the others had disappeared down. "Can you hear that?"

"Good lord," Wesley let out a gasp when his Slayer raced back, dark mane flowing and her regulation fatigues replaced by what looked to a chain-mail mini. "What are you wearing?"

"Yeah, looks good don't it?" Faith replied without slowing her headlong charge out of the tunnel. "Won't catch on tho', it's chafing my tits off!"

"What's going on?" Daniel demanded as dozens of old-fashion attired people followed the beauty out.

""No time!" Faith grabbed his elbow and shoved him towards the other end of the hall. "Move it!"

* * *

"Golov!" O'Neill boomed into his radio as they raced out into the thick forest. "Dial up the gate and be ready, we're coming in hot!"

"BACK!"

A powerful hand grasped his shoulder and yanked him back, just as a branch where his head had been exploded in flames. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the alien who'd aided Faith. "Thanks, Teal'c isn't it?"

"Teal'c of Chulak," agreed the stone-faced black. It was petty especially given their current situation, but he couldn't help but notice that despite the alien's far greater size and his suit of armour, he wasn't even breathing hard while O'Neill was close to chucking up his guts.

"Thanks for rescuing us," Jack said.

"I have served the Goa'uld for many decades," the thick-set muscleman replied. "All the while knowing that they were false gods, but also knowing that I needed strong allies to overthrow those who had enslaved my people for generations. When I saw Faith fight, I knew I had found such allies!"

"Oh boy," Jack rolled his eyes. Was this guy going to be disappointed when he saw Daniel or Wesley training. He'd have to lend him his Xena collection as compensation.

* * *

"Have we got an Iris code?"

"Yes General," Walter replied. "It's SG-1."

Hammond's brow furrowed. His team weren't scheduled back for a while yet, why were they coming back early? Forcing away his questions, he nodded towards Walter. "Let them in Sergeant." Leaning forward, he spoke into the control room mike. "Security to the gateroom, weapons at the ready!"

* * *

Jack gasped as he made his way through to the gateroom, leaning up, he waved towards the General in the control room. "Close the Iris sir!"

"Finally I have someone I can really train with," Faith paused on the iron ramp-way as she glanced up at Teal'c. "And who looks nearly as good as me topless."

It was at that moment Jack decided that Sam's blush could lighten an unlit room. It was also the first time he'd seen Teal'c look anything other than inscrutable.


End file.
